A common component in most computer systems, such as a personal computer (PC), laptop computer, workstation, etc., is a disk drive, also referred to as a hard disk, a hard drive, fixed disk, or magnetic disk drive. Despite the mean-time between failure (MTBF) claimed by manufacturers of disk drives, the shock and vibration may severely taxes the MTBF, especially when the computer system is a laptop or a notebook system. The disk drive typically serves as permanent data storage for an Operating system (OS) and other applications. Critical data may also be stored in the disk drive. When exposed to shock and vibration, the disk drive may develop bad sectors. When the bad sectors are in an area where the OS resides, the OS may not be read successfully from the disk drive, causing the computer system to fail. When there is a disk drive problem, it may be necessary to rebuild the computer system. Depending on how the rebuilding process is performed, the computer system may not be available for an extended period of time. There are on-going efforts to improve the rebuilding process.